Shenlong (Tales of the Red Wings)
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Shenlong, known by his formal title of Shenlong Rex, is a Gold Dragon and the current Rex of Dragonroost. Serving as one of the most powerful dragons of his era, he currently rules over the majority of dragons across the planet of Algo. Shenlong was first introduced during the Dragon Civil War arc, when Rynild Ras'Aul, Jay Grimoire, and Milas Baldwin traveled to meet him. In response to their defeat of the Black Dragon Sitha, he offered them protection from the Chromatic Faction, partially out of curiosity as to the origins of the three. He would temporarily take the role as the Red Wings' commanding officer after drafting them into the Dragon Civil War. Shenlong is an intimidating figure, especially in his draconic form, whose voice alone can paralyze even the most stout of mortals. However, his true personality is kinder and patient, with a voice that inspires many to want to listen to them. He is calm and open-minded, willing to listen to even humans, but still views chromatics as his mortal enemy. When learning that the collector he sent to bring Valerius' treasury to Dragonroost was slain by a red dragon, he flew into a rage, but was able to calm himself quickly. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-B, likely far higher | 6-C | 6-B Name: '''Shenlong, Shenlong Rex '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Thousands of Years '''Classification: '''Gold Dragon, Rex '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Human Disguise=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Dragons can live for thousands of years), Enhanced Senses (A dragon's sense of taste, smell, hearing, and sight are all enhanced), Flight, Transformation (Capable of transforming between human and dragon form, as well as a partial form with wings, claws, and antlers), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Clairvoyance (By looking at Ryn and Jay's souls, he could ascertain their true natures and tell whether or not they were lying), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Information Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (His Dragon Ball can store and transfer knowledge, allowing others to learn Draconic), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9), Non-Physical Interaction, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (His spear, made from his own scales, possesses Ark Properties), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) |-|Partially-Transformed=Same as before, plus Breath Attack (Dragons can naturally breathe elemental magic), Fire Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (The breath weapon of a Gold Dragon creates and fires a miniature star), Attack Reflection (The scales of a Dragon deflect almost all magic), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Dragons can regrow limbs, wings and horns with some effort, often using the severed limbs to forge into weapons), Natural Ark Properties (Dragons are considered to be living arks, and possess the same properties as an ark weapon), Resistance to Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of all varieties), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (Should possess the same basic resistances as all arks) |-|Fully Transformed=Same as before, plus Large Size (Type 2), Mind Manipulation (All dragons can enthrall beings through their Gaze), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (His voice paralyzed Ryn, Jay, and Milas) '''Attack Potency: At least City Level, likely far higher (Should be vastly superior to Victor, and comparable to or stronger than Gale) | Island Level+ (Stated that if he went all out, he would be able to destroy all of Dragonroost) | Country Level (His breath weapon creates miniature suns, which given their 1-meter radius would require over 8 teratons of energy to perform. Ryn described him as "Power in every sense", and the strongest being he had ever seen) Speed: FTL (Should be Far faster than Flare) | FTL (Faster than before) | At least FTL reactions and combat speed (Completely massacred a squadron of dragons, including yellow dragons) Durability: '''At least '''City Level, likely far higher (Far tougher than Ryn and Jay) | Island Level+ (Took hits from Horus) | Country Level (Dragons are considered to be completely impervious to damage from all but the most powerful spells and weaponry) Range: Kilometers with his breath and magic, Planetary 'with Telepathy 'Stamina: Godlike (No dragon has ever been recorded to gain exhaustion or become tired against anything but the strongest beings on Algo) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T (Capable of lifting and holding up Dragonroost) Standard Equipment: ' * '''Spear: '''A golden spear made from his own scales. It possesses ark properties and is incredibly tough, able to pierce the scales of other dragons. * '''Dragon Ball: '''A golden orb that all gold dragons create upon reaching adulthood. This orb has various magical powers, but the most notable is the ability to record and transfer knowledge. Just from its presence, Ryn, Jay, and Milas all learned how to speak perfect Draconic without even realizing it. 'Intelligence: Genius (Possesses thousands of years of wisdom, and has ruled the kingdom of Dragons for centuries. Is an incredibly skilled warrior that can crush a squadron of dozens of chromatic dragons without using his true power) Weaknesses: '''Weapons made from dragon pieces can break through his scales. '''Key: Human | Partially Transformed | Fully Transformed Notable attacks and Techniques Dragon Breath: '''All dragons are capable of performing a powerful magical spell by breathing it out from their gullets, which varies between dragons. Gold Dragons, thanks to their creation by Amaterasu, are capable of creating and firing miniature stars from their breath. These projectiles can incinerate and vaporize anything in their vicinity and can destroy even the atoms that its victims are made of if they're unlucky enough to take a direct hit. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Summoning Magic: '''Shenlong can use spatial magic, summoning a table, chair, and food out of thin air for Ryn, Jay, and Milas. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragons Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Male Characters Category:The Deus Ex Cycle Category:Astiria